Star Trek (1966 series)
Star Trek (TV series; 1966 - 1969) aka Star Trek: The Original Series (retroactive title) Created by Gene Roddenberry Plot Summary The history adventures of Captain Kirk, his half-Vulcan science officer Mr. Spock, the cantankerous Dr. McCoy, and the crew of the starship USS Enterprise on a five year of space exploration, boldly going where no man has gone before. Male Deaths: *Budd Albright (Episode 1.1 The Man Trap, Episode 1.7 What Are Little Girls Made Of?) *Tige Andrews (Episode 2.11 Friday's Child) *John Arndt (Episode 1.1 The Man Trap) *Jerry Ayres (Episode 1.18 Arena; Episode 2.13 Obsession) *Harry Basch (Episode 1.7 What Are Little Girls Made Of?) * Arthur Batanides (Episode 3.17 In Which Survives) * Victor Brandt (Episode 3.13 Elaan of Troyius) *David Brian (Episode 2.21 Patterns of Force) *Paul Carr (Episode 1.3 Where No Man Has Gone Before) *Ted Cassidy (Episode 1.7 What Are Little Girls Made Of?) *Robert Chadwick (Episode 1.14 Balance of Terror) *Michael Dante (Episode 2.10 Friday's Child) *Walt Davis (Episode 1.14 Balance of Terror) *Vince Deadrick Sr. (Episode. 1.7 What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Episode. 1.14 Balance of Terror) *James Doohan (Episode 2.3 The Changeling) (revived) *Biff Elliot (Episode 1.25 The Devil in the Dark) *James Farley (Episode 1.18 Arena) *John Fiedler (Episode 2.14 Wolf in the Fold) *Michael Forest (Episode 2.2 Who Mourns for Adonis?) *David Frankham (Episode 3.5 Is There in Truth No Beauty?) *Ben Gage (Episode 2.11 Friday's Child) *James Gregory (Episode 1.9 Dagger of the Mind) *John Harmon (Episode 1.28 The City on the Edge of Forever) *Skip Homeier (Episode 2.21 Patterns of the Force, Episode 3.20 Way to Eden) *Anthony Jochim (Ep. 1.11 The Menagerie pt.I, Ep. 1.12 The Menagerie pt.II) *DeForest Kelley (Episode 1.15 Shore Leave) * Walter Koenig (Episode 3.6 Spectre of the gun) *Mark Lenard (Episode 1.14 Balance of Terror) *Gary Lockwood (Ep. 1.3 Where No Man Has Gone Before) *Jon Lormer (Episode 1.11 The Menagerie, Part 1, Episode 1.21 The Return of the Archons, Episode 3.8 For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky) *Charles Macaulay (Episode 1.21 The Return of the Archons) * Theodore Marcuse (Episode 2.7 Catspaw) *Peter Marko (Episode 1.16 The Galileo Seven) *Ed McCready (Episode 1.8 Miri; Episode 2.25 The Omega Glory) *Stephen Mines (Episode 1.14 Balance of Terror) *Dallas Mitchell (Episode 1.2 Charlie X) *Lawrence Montaigne (Episode 1.14 Balance of Terror) *Arnold Moss (Episode 1.13 Conscience of the King) *Stewart Moss (Episode 1.4 The Naked Time) *Leonard Mudie (Ep. 1.0 The Cage) *William O'Connell (Episode 2.10 Journey to Babel) *Vic Perrin (Episode 2.3 The Changeling) *Rhodes Reason (Episode 2.25 Bread and Circuses) *Davis Roberts (Episode 3.12 The Empath) *Alfred Ryder (Episode 1.1 The Man Trap) *William Sargent (Episode 1.13 Conscience of the King) *William Shatner (Episode 1.7 What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Episode 1.30 Operation: Annihilate!) *William Smithers (Episode 2.25 Bread and Circuses) *Charles Stewart (Episode 1.2 Charlie X) *Michael Strong (Episode 1.7 What Are Little Girls Made Of?) *Rees Vaughn (Episode 1.16 The Galileo Seven) *Garry Walberg (Episode 1.14 Balance of Terror) *John Warburton (Episode 1.14 Balance of Terror) *Kenneth Washington (Episode 3.17 In Which Survives) *Bruce Watson (Episode 1.1 The Man Trap) *William Windom (Episode 2.6 The Doomsday Machine) *Jason Wingreen (Episode 3.12 The Empath) *Tony Young (Episode 3.13 Elaan of Troyius) *Michael Zaslow (Episode 1.1 The Man Trap) Female Deaths: *Virginia Aldridge (Episode 2.14 Wolf in the Fold) *Barbara Babcock (Episode 3.18 The Lights of Zetar) *Jeanne Bal (Episode 1.1 The Man Trap) *Barbara Baldavin (Episode 1.15 Shore Leave) * Antoinette Bower (Episode 2.7 Catspaw) *Julie Cobb (Episode 2.22 By Any Other Name) *Joan Collins (Episode 1.28 The City on the Edge of Forever) *Yvonne Craig (Episode 3.24 Whom Gods Destroy) *Sherry Jackson (Episode 1.7 What Are Little Girls Made Of?) *Sally Kellerman (Episode 1.3 Where No Man Has Gone Before) *Nancy Kovack (Episode 2.19 A Private Little War) *Tanya Lemani (Episode 2.14 Wolf in the Fold) *Irene Sale (Episode 1.8 Miri) *Sabrina Scharf (Episode 3.3 The Paradise Syndrome) *Pilar Seurat (Episode 2.14 Wolf in the Fold) *Louise Sorel (Episode 3.19 Requiem for Methuselah) *Joan Swift (Episode 1.29 Operation--Annihalate) *Beverly Washburn (Episode 2.12 The Deadly Years) *Grace Lee Whitney (Episode 1.2 Charlie X) Category:TV Series Category:Star Trek Series Category:1966 TV series debuts Category:1969 TV series endings Category:NBC TV series Category:Action Category:Sci-Fi Category:TV series by Desilu Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios